


What A Miraculous Day For A Picnic

by MakeAStriderSmile



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, i'm not sure i did them justice, just cool people doing cool things, sorry if this doesn't really match your prompt!, this is my first time writing the ancestors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeAStriderSmile/pseuds/MakeAStriderSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my fill for 2015's Ancestral Anthology, and also my first time writing Beforan Ancestors! I do hope this fits your prompt, dear sir/madam/whatever else you identify with!</p>
<p>The Huntress and Guardian arrange a picnic, but are worried about the Wanderer, though they aren't sure if they're more nervous about him not showing up, or having him show up and start spouting his god damn prophecies again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Miraculous Day For A Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/gifts).



> Mixing Requests 1&3
> 
> I personally think that without outside influence, Gamzee wouldn't be murderous (albeit sometimes acting creepy). Maybe just these characters on a get-together like a picnic or something? I don't particularly ship anything but if you want to include relationships in there that'd be fine. Thanks! :>>>
> 
> How would Team Charge work on Beforus? Would they still play against Team Scourge and would things play out how they had in the Post-Scratch session?  
> Would Flarping even be a thing or would they play some version of chess or something, due to the peaceful nature of Beforus? Thanks! :>>>
> 
> Sorry if these don't fit your prompt properly, I just really enjoyed writing this, though! It took a while, picking out the names for the ancestors, and I'm sure they're probably cliche as hell, but I think they're super cool, so *shrugs*
> 
> Hope you enjoy it all the same!!!

“Are we even sure that he’s coming, Kanaya?” The Huntress asks confusedly, kneeling as she sets out the blanket, brushing away a few stray marchbeasts and setting down a small bowl of grubsauce to go with the rest of their food, setting herself down daintily beside the Guardian, who is examining her jade painted nails absently.

 

“Well, Karkat informed me that he was in the area. He got your invitation apparently. He should be here.” the Guardian airily replies, watching the game taking place in front of them.

 

The Phantasm smiles brightly as she orders her pawn forward one space, though it fades when the Deceiver screeches for her rook to take the pawn. “That was a dirty move and you know it!”

 

“Ah, but the difference between the two of us is that I couldn’t care one whit, my dear.” The Deceiver replies with a cackle.

 

The Cavalier and Judician stand by. They don’t particularly care about the rivalry between the others, to be honest, they’re just here for the game. “...Perhaps you could… make your move now, Terezi?”

 

“Of course, Tav.” She orders their rook forward again, taking their knight, only for the Cavalier to beam and send forth their queen, destroying their rook. The culled teal blood adjusts his crown self consciously, apologizing softly to the yellow-blood currently walking off of the playing field.

 

The game of live chess is being regarded with a slightly bored air by the Huntress and the Guardian, only interrupted by a low voice. Everybody turns in surprise as the Wanderer finally makes an appearance.

 

“My invertibrothers, my good sisters! Oh, it’s just fucking delightful to be home once more.” He says, soft and low, purple eyes bright as he takes a seat between the Guardian and Huntress, pulling them both into a tight hug.

 

“O-Oh! Hello, Gamzee! It’s nice to see that you could make it!” The Huntress squeaks out, voice full of surprise.

 

“Of course I was gonna be making it to my good sister’s picnic! I’ve all up and been missing you all! Where’s Karbro? Couldn’t he make it?” He asks confusedly.

 

“Oh, no! The Luminary has been quite busy assisting our Comtesse! He’s truly a visionary, Gamzee.” The Guardian replies, smiling proudly. Her moirail truly was a natural leader, and it just proved itself further as they grew older and Karkat finally displayed the natural talent that he was always meant to show. He assisted Feferi and her duties quite well, and they made a fantastic duo in power.

 

“Ah, that’s about right. He didn’t say he was busy when I last came to visit him!” Gamzee smiles, nodding in understanding. Gamzee was quite busy himself, bringing the word of the mirthful messiahs to the world. He taught all that were willing to listen, from the lowest of blood, to the very highest. Even the Comtesse herself had indulged him and listened to his impassioned sermons. The Luminary thought it was all utter nonsense, and he was totally justified in believing such things, but Gamzee was devoted to the Order of the Subjugglators, despite their ranks having been weeded out along with the old empress, of whom nobody spoke anymore. It had been many sweeps now, and the general populace had all but forgotten the Condesce.

 

But the inner circle, the twelve trolls that had fought to bring her down? They remembered everything.

 

“Dear, have you been having the dreams again?” The Guardian asks, not entirely sure that she wants to hear the answer. The last time the Wanderer had awoken from one of his prophetic dreams…. Well. It was colorful. To say the very least.

 

“Ah, yes, Kanaya, my dear sister. I woke from another just this motherfucking miraculous morning, actually. Did you know that you once sawed me in half? It was quite the sight, to be fucking sure!” The profanities that littered the Wanderer’s speech weren’t precisely regular on Beforus. In fact, only he and Karkat swore amongst their group. But they had slowly taught the populace, and profanity was, very slowly, becoming an inclusive part of Beforan society.

 

“Ah… no. I do not quite recall that… colorful part of our futures.” They all knew it had to be their futures. Either that, or a very strange past that they couldn’t recall, on a different planet entirely. They called it Alternia. Well, that’s what the Corsaire had told them one morning, after waking from a dream where Kanaya had sawed him in half. It… seemed to be a trend, apparently.

 

“It was absolutely fucking intriguing, Kanaya, I must say. Karbro tried to kill me, but I stopped him. If I wanted… I could have stopped you too.” His voice becomes deeper there, slower, more… sinuous.

 

“I’m sure you could have, Gamzee. Perhaps you would like to eat something? We have tuber paste and grubsteak here, just for you.” The Guardian assures him hastily, smiling nervously and gesturing toward Nepeta, who is serving up the plateful, along with a few more for Aradia and Tavros once they had finished playing.

 

He leans over, grinning, though it is more teeth than anything, taking the plate from a visibly disturbed Huntress. “Thank you, my sister, thank you. I do apologize for all up and bludgeoning you that one time. I’m afraid.. I wasn’t quite myself.” With that, he settles down, digging into his food comfortably, entirely unaware of the slightly scared looks that the two troll women exchange.

 

“Oh, it’s quite alright! I can’t even remember that!” She dismisses, laughing nervously.

 

“I know. But you will.” He replies casually. “Soon, we’ll all remember everything, and when we do, it will be the end of all things.”

 

Sometimes, amid the Wanderer’s slightly homicidal ramblings, he slips in a slight bit of prophecy. Kanaya isn’t precisely looking forward to this particular prophecy.

 

“The end of all things, hm? Sounds like a fun time!” The Phantasm announces brightly as she takes a seat beside the Wanderer, wrapping her arms around him in a tight, friendly hug.

 

“Oh, Aradia! My beloved sister, I had been wondering when you’d be all up and finishing your game! Who won? Did the big bad Scourge team take the game this time? Or did someone get crippled again?” They all look at him, and he smiles serenely. “I didn’t mean it metaphorically.”

 

“Oh, we won. Nobody was c-crippled…. not this time anyway.” The Cavalier explains nervously, taking a seat as far away from Gamzee as he can manage.

 

“Aww, Tavbro, c’mere! Come and take a seat with me!” Gamzee shuffles closer, though Tavros shuffles right on back.

 

“Oh, no… I-I’m fine, actually… but thank you. For the offer, I mean. N-not that I’m not flattered… because I am for sure!” Tavros stammers as he takes some grubloaf and puts it on his plate, sitting close to Nepeta, who gives the Wanderer a narrow-eyed look. The look said ‘back away’, and he did, raising his hands in mock surrender, smile just as serene as ever.

 

“Of course, of course. Maybe one day. One day you’ll sit with me.” Perhaps his voice is forlorn. Only slightly, but still forlorn.

 

“Maybe.” The Cavalier says with a soft, genuine smile. And maybe he will.

 

“So, now that the game is over, were Vriska and Terezi going to be joining us?” The Huntress asks curiously.

 

“Oh, no, the Deceiver is off to go lick her metaphorical wounds. Terezi will no doubt be going to her hive and returning to work afterwards.” the Judician worked to serve the loyal order of the Legislacerators. They didn’t particularly agree with the name, but couldn’t find a more suitable one yet. The Corsaire was working on changing the titles eventually, but he hadn’t quite landed upon a decent replacement. The Luminary assisted him when he was not leading the Threshcutioners and the Comtesse’s personal guard, but he wasn’t good with names, more with… other words. Less savory ones.

 

“Oh, such a shame, I had hoped to speak to Terezi. I learned so much.” Gamzee murmurs softly, regretfully, taking a bite from his grubsteak. He didn’t elaborate, and nobody asked.

 

They eat in relative silence for a while, the Huntress and Guardian making absent conversation, Gamzee talking quietly to Aradia, sometimes making comments to the Cavalier, though Tavros just smiles nervously. He would never admit it, but his old friend kind of freaked him out from time to time, nowadays. Especially since he had started coming to their gatherings with all of those prophecies.

 

“So sorry, my beautiful invertibrother, my dear sisters, but I must be all up and going, now.” the Wanderer says with a soft smile, standing. Kanaya stands with him, hugging him.

“It was lovely to see you again, Gamzee. Don’t be a stranger. Check in with Karkat more than once a perigee, at least. We all worry.” She tells him.

“Oh, I get the feeling that we’ll all be seeing each other again quite soon, Guardian. Quite soon indeed.” The Wanderer smiles at her, and she moves away, instinctively.

 

Tavros is the next to rise, hugging him and yelping as Gamzee hugs him back tighter. “It was.. it was nice to see you. Though, er, it wasn’t actually for… the longest time or anything.”

“It was real nice to see you too, Tavbro. Real nice. I’m gonna miss you, Tav. I really am.” Gamzee says, voice wistful.

 

Aradia launches herself into their hug, nestling her face in Gamzee’s neck. “Oh, Gamzee! Come home soon! I have so many things to speak with you about! And so many skulls to show you! I added to my collection!” She says excitedly.

“Of course, Phantasm. Of course. I will be sure to return to your hive as soon as I am able. And you will tell me all that I need to know. And I will in turn tell you all that you do not wish to know.” the Wanderer replies, voice low, ominous, gravelly with the weight of prophecies that he cannot yet speak.

 

Nepeta is the last to bid him farewell, and she is not smiling, though she hugs him just as tightly as the others do. “Don’t come back too soon, Wanderer. There will always be those here ready to keep you in line, even if some of us are blind.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that at all, Nepeta. But the future may just go and repeat itself pre-emptively. And we all know where your end will lie.” Gamzee whispers to her, smile still eerily fixed in place.

 

With a final wave, and a single purple tinged tear shed for the last time he may see these trolls, the Wanderer leaves, and he starts walking. To where? He has no idea.

And soon after, the gathering dissolves with murmured goodbyes, endearments and sorrow, leaving nothing but a slight indentation in the grass to denote where they had once sat.


End file.
